Souls Entwine
by Bored-Girl-84
Summary: Kimberly falls through a time warp and lands in the middle of the ocean, but her journey doesn't end there. Pairings: TommyKim and Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not know or own.

**Souls Entwine**

Kathleen Mitchell sat on the deck of Titantic, enjoying the cool night air. She loved travelling on ships, and Titantic was proving to be the best one she had ever sailed on. She didn't quite agree with everything else, God could, and would, sink the ship, if he so willed it. She breathed deeply, but calmly, and headed inside to where her cabin was.

"Man overboard! Man Overboard. Drop a life boat! Pull him up!" one of the sailors ordered to another.

Kathleen hurried to the side to get a good look. "The poor man must be freezing," Kathleen thought. She took off her shawl, determined to give it to the man.

As the person neared the top deck, she saw that the 'poor man' was actually a poor woman. "Oh my gosh, she looks like Lorna," Kathleen thought. She noticed definite similarites between her childhood friend, Lorna Hartford and this stranger. They were both brunettes, and had very similar facial features, but this stranger was quite a bit smaller than her friend. Even if it wasn't Lorna, they were most definitately related.

"Ma'am, what is your name? Can you hear me," the Second-in-Command asked.

The stranger looked at him, trying to talk but too cold to say a word. Kathleen gently put her shawl around her, and looked at her with a gentle concern. "I'll take care of her. She's too cold to give you any information now. I'll take her to the Captain personally after she is in better condiction," she told the man. He frowned, not knowing whether or not to agree, but finally relented. Kathleen studied the girl while they walked to Kathleen's room; her body trembled, her teeth chattered, she looked a little blueish, no doubt from her time in the water.

The girl looked up at Kathleen with a heart-wrenching 'help me' pout that made Kathleen pull the smaller woman even closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not know or own

**Souls Entwine**

Part two

Kathleen sat beside the girl, who now, laid sleeping sliently on the bed. She reminded her so much of Lorna, but she didn't have Lorna's sassyness or her opotomism. Lorna had truly been a beauty of a person, inside and out. She had disappear out of her life shortly after Lorna's sixteenth birthday. Her and her parents had suddenly moved without saying a word to anyone, not even a goodbye. Saying it had hurt would be an understatement. Deep down she knew it had been more Lorna's parents than her, but it did little to lessen the pain.

Kimberly Hart laid silently, thinking of her situtation. When she had first fell through the time hole, she had crashed into the cold harsh waters of the ocean. She had drifted along for ten minutes before lucking out and the watchman from the Titantic seeing her. She was shocked that the woman had been so open and helpful, not many would've taken in a complete stranger. Kimberly owed the lady a lot to say the least. She sighed wondering if she'd ever see Tommy again.

Kathleen heard the young lady sigh, and turned her attention to her. "Are you alright? Do you need something to eat?" she asked softly, incase the girl was merely sleeping.

Kimberly groaned as she sat up. "I'm...fine... Thank you for helping me. I could use some hot soup right about now," she answered.

Kathleen smiled warmly, "I'll call for some right now. My name is Kathleen Mitchell. What's yours?"

Kimberly tried to smile back, even though she was in a ton of pain, "Kimberly Hart, but my friends call me Kim."

Kathleen smiled wavered. "Are you in a ton of pain? If you need some medicine, I have some in my bathroom."

Kimberly groaned," You are a saint."

Kathleen giggled, and got up to get the medicine and call for some soup.

Watching her leave, Kimberly gulped back the tears. She really wished Tommy was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not know or own

**Souls Entwine**

Part Three

Kathleen sighed trying to desperately convince her father to let her new friend stay with them.

"But mother... Kimberly is a wonderful person. The good Lord only knows what she'd be put through if we do not take her in. I know you'll absolutely ADORE her if you let her stay," Kathleen pleaded.

Her parents sighed, "But Kathleen, darling, she is simply not rich enough.. What will the other guests say if we let a dirt poor orphan to cluttler our space.." her snobby father explained.

Kathleen sighed and looked at her father with the best pair of puppy-dog eyes she could imagine.

"If I may say so sir, this could work in your favor if you take the child in. Americans are all about helping those less fortunate. It could show the prospective clients that you are kind-hearted and encourage them to buy from you rather than your competors," their butler, Micheal Myers butted in.

Kathleen's father eyed Micheal warily, "I suppose your right Micheal. Very well, Kathleen, since you seem so keen on this girl; you can be the one to teach her out to behave like a lady. I must warn you; the second she starts making me look like a fool. She's going to the captain."

Kathleen hugged her father excitedly, "Oh, thank you father dear! You shan't regret it." Smiling thankfully at Micheal; she ran off to tell Kimberly the good news.

Tommy sighed as he slammed his fist on the computer consol in the Command Center. So far Billy or Alpha had any luck locating Kim.

"Guys, Kim's probably in a lot of trouble. We have to find her," he said for the umpteenth time that hour. He started pacing as Billy, finally tired of Tommy's complaining, ignored him.

"Tommy, Alpha and Billy are trying as hard as they can. We will locate Kimberly. It just takes time. Do not forget that she is a ranger and can take care of herself long enough of us to find her. You must have faith," Zordon gently reprimanded.

Tommy sighed and stalked outside to worry some more. "Hang on, Beautiful. We'll find you. I promise," he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't know or own.

**Souls Entwine**

Part Four

Kimberly tried to be excited as her friend about be able to stay, but she could only think about Tommy and the others. She wondered what was taking them so long. She should've been safe in Tommy's arms by now. She was worried about what would happen when or if the ship sunk.

"What is wrong? Aren't you excited?" Kathleen asked.

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, but what if your dad changes his mind," she said trying to cover the truth. Kathleen looked at her new friend, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Kimberly. Micheal and I won't let him," she said softly brushing Kimberly's hair.

"Whose Micheal," Kimberly asked Kathleen.

"Our butler. He's very nice, and a wonderful friend. He's my favorite out of all the ones we have," Kathleen explained.

Kimberly nodded and went to the mirror.

"Isn't the view from here lovely? My father says the Titantic is the biggest ship ever built. It's just about unsinkable." Kathleen said moving towards her.

Kimberly's mouth dropped. This was bad, very very bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not know or own.

**Souls Entwine**

Part Five

Kimberly began to pace as she tried not to panic. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was gonna sink if her friends didn't find her. Of all the ships to land on, she landed on the on that was famous for it's sinking, and limited ability to save people when it did.

"Dang it," she muttered pacing, praying to God to get Billy to get her home. It wasn't fair in any case. She was ALWAYS the one getting sent back and forth through time.

Kathleen watched her friend carefully; becoming a little worried.

"Kimberly, what is wrong," Kathleen asked entering Kim's personal pace.

Kim bit her lip and backed off; she couldn't tell Kathleen about the future.

"No matter how..." Kim stopped her train of thought and forced it somewhere else. Tommy, now Tommy, was a safe subject. She thought of her boyfriend, and first lover. She looked at Kathleen somewhat calmly.

"I'm just worried about your father. I'm not the uppidity type," Kimberly lied.

Kathleen smiled warmly, "Do not worry. I believe you'll be fine. I'll teach you vigrously if I have to." Kathleen then starred at her in such a way that she soon became uncomfortable.

Clearing her throat, Kimberly asked, "When do we start?"

Kathleen smiled, "Tomorrow, tonight I'd thought we could get to... know each other." Kimberly bit her lip.

"Great, another forbidden subject," Kimberly thought. Kim was going to have to find some good cover-up lies.

Kathleen smiled and shifted closer to her, like an eager, school-girl.

"Well, honestly there's not much to say. I grew it up in a small town on the westerncoast of America," Kimberly said figuring the closer she stayed to the truth the easier it would be not to get caught in a tangled web of lies. Kathleen's eyes lit up at the mention of America.

"Is it as lovely as I've heard? Are women really free to do as they please," Kathleen asked.

Kimberly thought hurriedly, "I know I should've listen more in class..."

"You're as free as you want to be," Kimberly said cryptically. Kathleen smiled even brighter.

"What is your family like," Kathleen said continuing her 'interrgation'.

"Just like other American families; we have our problems, but we get by. Now your turn... Tell me about your childhood..." Kimberly asnwered, more truthfully than she had wanted.

Kathleen's face fell a little. Probably from a bad memory...

"Well, It was great at first, until my parents decided to move to America. I don't think I shall ever truly get over..." Kathleen trailed off. The girls sat in a bittersweet silence until dinner was announced.

Back at the Command Center: Present Times

"Ayi yi yi yi yi, I found Kimberly, but I can only get a visual. Something's interfering with our teleportation," Alpha Five said worriedly.

"Where is she? Is she alright," Tommy asked.

Alpha looked at him. "She's in the middle of the northern Atlantic Ocean on the famous Olympic Passenger Liner, Titantic."

Everyone paled. Aisha's made a small scared noise and buried her head in Rocky's shoulder.

"What... What... day is it," Adam asked; the only one who could make any sound.

"It's April 10, 1912..." Alpha replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not know or own. And to everyone who reviewed... AWESOME! Thanks for liking my story. ;)

**Souls Entwine**

Part Six

Dinner had been... interesting for Kimberly. She had been shocked to find out just how stuck up the insanely rich could be. If she heard, "Oh Waitress..." one more time... Someone was gonna get a foot shoved down their throat, and Kathleen's father had been staring at her intensely, his ice cold stare full of suspicion. Kimberly believed that he thought that she was at fault for Kathleen's depressed demeanor. If she wasn't careful...

Kimberly growled and went to search for Kathleen, to hopefully cheer her up; before Kimberly got the boot. Finding her on the deck.

"Kathleen, I'm really sorry," Kimberly whispered to her.

Kathleen gave her a small sad half-smile, "It wasn't your fault Kimberly. I just really miss Lorna. I never really got the chance to say good-bye. She probably feels that she is to blame." Kimberly thought for a moment.

"Why not write her a letter, then you could explain what happened," Kimberly suggested.

"Because, my parents forbid us to ever have contact. Lorna was more than a friend to me; she was a confidant, a source of happiness, the only person I could ever really talk to. She meant everything to me. She was the only family I truly ever had. I love my parents, but they are more interested in their money and their status, than anything I have to say. I loved Lorna. I... truly loved her," Kathleen explained.

Kimberly smiled as an idea hit her, "Well, what if I sent it for you?" Kathleen's face lit up the evening sun. Before Kim had even remember Titantic's dark fate; Kathleen had hugged her and hurried off to her letter.

A few minutes later, the only sound heard outside was that of Kimberly beating her head on the wall. She sighed and wondered how in the hell she was gonna keep that promise.

"Leo, eat your heart out..." Kim muttered as she went to go to bed with a migraine nipping at her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not know or own. And to everyone who reviewed... AWESOME! Thanks for liking my story. ;) A special shout out to dthstlkr69, ALMOST there!

**Souls Entwine**

Part Seven

Kathleen bit her lip softly as she read the finished letter to Kimberly. The past couple of days the two girls had gotten extremely close, despite Kimberly's sudden nervousness at times. She felt that Kim had even begun to grow on her parents, or atleast stopped complaining and acusing her of stuff behind her back.

Kimberly smiled somewhat cautiously, "Kathleen, that is a wonderful letter. I promise I'll mail it, even if it takes me... Eighty years..."

Kathleen giggled, "Why would it take that long? It's not like your from the future or anything..."

Kimberly's smile grew more nervous. Kathleen watched her for a moment pondering for a moment or two.

"You're not jealous, of her, are you," Kathleen asked.

Kimberly jumped out of her skin with a yelp of surprise, "Of... course not... I'm just... worried... that I... that I... might... lose it or something..."

Kathleen looked at Kimberly solemnly, "If I tell you something would you keep it a secret?"

Kimberly nodded, "Of course. I'm no snitch." Kathleen looked at her puzzled. After a moment Kimberly put her arm behind her head embrassed.

"I mean... I never tell on my friends..." Kathleen nodded still confused.

"There was more to my tell than you know... More to me and Lorna... We..." Kathleen tried to go on but her parents busted in dragging Kimberly and Kathleen out forcefully... They both had looks of panick, seriousness, and determination painted on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not know or own. And to everyone who reviewed... AWESOME! Thanks for liking my story. ;) And to reviewers please encourage my friend, Beth to read other awesome Power Ranger fics!

**Souls Entwine**

Part Eight

Kimberly struggled against Kathleen's father's grip. He glared at her with a gaze that was ice cold.

"We must hurry children. The lifeboats won't wait much longer," Kathleen's mother said urgently.

Kathleen gasped, "Lifeboats?! Are we sinking?! Oh God on high!"

Kathleen's dad looked at Kathleen calmly, "You must not panic. Everything shall be alright. Another ship is on it's way as we speak, but we must get you to safety."

Kimberly immediately thought of her morpher and communicator. "I have to go back... But first I have to get away from this guy. I know he means well..." Kimberly thought hurriedly. With a determined sigh she stomped on his foot racing back through the flooding hallways to where her stuff laid hidden... at the bottom of the ship...

"Kimberly!" Kathleen, her mother, and her father screech as Kim runs faster down the corridors.

Back at the Present

"Guys, I think I have a way to bring Kimberly back to the present... I could build a temporary time shift for Kim to come back through, but I'll have to make all the collaborations by hand," Billy said excitedly.

"AYI YI YI YI YI! Billy, you must hurry the Titantic has begun to sink! AYI YI YI YI YI! If Kimberly dies in the past... Everything will be ruined! The pink power will cease to exist in 1912 leaving the past Kimberly with no power! AYI YI YI YI YI!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha, I am sure Billy is aware that time is not on our side. Right now he needs silence to work in order to assure that this works," Zordon chided.

Alpha bent his head down, but it was easy to tell he was still panicked.

"Hurry Billy.. Beautiful's waiting on you," Tommy mentally encouraged.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not know or own. And to everyone who reviewed... AWESOME! Thanks for liking my story. ;)

**Souls Entwine**

Part Nine

Back at the Present

Billy finished making the prepartions for the temporary time shift, and sighed relieved, "Now if she has her communicator, she will be able to come through."

Tommy gulped, "What happens if she doesn't?"

Billy just looked at him sadly, "Let's not discuss that avenue of torture."

Back on the Titantic

Kimberly swam through the remaining hallways she entered their room and her face fell when she saw it half-flooded.

"Kimberly! Whatever you left is not worth dying for... You must get to the life boat," Kathleen's father pleaded.

Finally finding her communicator, she turned to go when Kathleen's father grabbed her. She struggled as he dragged her through the hallways and up the stairs. Finally at the top Kimberly gulped and kicked Kathleen's dad. She had no choice. He tumbled down the stairs as a swirling portal opened in front of her. She heard Kathleen's father complain about his back being broken and paused. If she left now... He'd die for sure... If she saved him... She wouldn't be able to get home...

Biting her lip she pondered, "Why me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not know or own. And to everyone who reviewed... AWESOME! Thanks for liking my story. ;)

**Souls Entwine**

Part Ten

Kimberly looked back and forth and after a quick decision to put Mr. Mitchell before herself; she ran toward him.

"Kimberly! We have to go! We need you in the present! Billy can't keep this open much longer!" Tommy yelled. She shockingly looked at Tommy as she lifted Mr. Mitchell.

"I have to help him! His back is broken! He'll never make it if I don't," Kimberly yelled back.

"But if you don't get back, there'll be an enternal paradox to quote Billy," Tommy argued as he picked Kim up and headed towards the portal.

Just as they entered Kimberly heard Kathleen scream her name.

-Back at the Present-

-A week Later-

Kimberly slumped on her bed. She couldn't believe what had happened. Just as she had decided to save Kathleen's father; Tommy had to drag her through the portal, and what was worse. Kathleen had chosen that moment to show up. She had Billy search for her friend, but so far he had found nothing. She still had to keep her promise and deliver the letter to Lorna, if she was still alive. She took the letter out of her pocket.

"Lorna Hartford... Why is that name so familar..." Kimberly pondered out loud.

"Lorna Hartford is your great grandmother's maiden name... Remember... We met her at the last reunion," her mother said bringing in her clothes.

"Oh... It is... I found a letter for her in that Victorian Chest you bought..." Kimberly lied.

Her mother's eyes popped open as she took the letter and looked it over, but didn't read it.

"Well, I think she's gonna be in town tomorrow for a doctor's appointment. You could give it to her then. I'm sure she'd appreciate it," her mother told her. Kimberly breathed deeply and nodded. At least she'd keep her promise. Granted it was a hundred or so years late...

"Better late than never, I suppose," Kimberly quipped.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't know/own anything you might recongize 

**Souls Entwine **

**Chapter Eleven**

Kimberly relaxed sadly in the chair next to her great-grandmother, Lorna. Lorna cried silently, weeping for her friend.

"Kimberly... Where did you really get this letter?" Lorna asked. Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She thought quickly.

"What do you mean? I found..." Kimberly started, but her great-grandmother interupted her.

"Kathleen talks of a Kimberly in this letter, one that looks every similar to myself. I promise this shall remain between us, my dear," Lorna stated. Kimberly sighed; she should've known... She sunk in her chair, and took her to the Command Center; Zordon could explain this better than she could.

Later that Evening

Billy teleported into the Command Center, holding two sheets of paper in his hand. He seemed distressed. Kimberly, unconciously bit her lip, worried. He handed Kimberly the papers first. Kathleen's father had died on the Titantic, but Kathleen and her mother had escaped. Kathleen had never quite gotten over her father's death, and Kimberly's disapperance. She had married a young millioniare, Eric Winslow in an arranged marriage. Kathleen had two children, one boy and one girl, named Eric Mitchell Winslow and Kimberly Lorna Winslow. Kimberly was thankful that Kathleen had survived, but distraught to hear that Kathleen and Lorna had never spoken after that. Kathleen had died five years ago. Kathleen was buried in a cemetery outside Mariner Bay. Kimberly smiled somewhat happy, somewhat sad. She handed the papers carefully to Lorna. After, a few moments, Lorna looked at Kimberly, tranquil.

"Shall we go to Mariner Bay, Kimberly?"she asked, her face strangely calm.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If you think I own Power Rangers than I got some ocean front property on Venus to sell you.

**Souls Entwine**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Kimberly and Lorna meandered around searching for Kathleen's grave. She ofund a bunch of graves that caught her eye for one reason or another, but none were Kathleen's. One of the saddest ones was that of a two month old, who had apparently been killed along side her mother in a fire.

"So sad..." Kimberly muttered to herself.

"Yeah, My mom was a friend of the mother," a young girl, Kim's age said from behind her.

Not looking at the speaker, Kimberly answered, "That sucks. You here for a relative?"

The girl sighed loudly, "Yeah, I promised my grandmother I'd meet her at my great grandmother's grave for a family history lesson... Speaking of which I'd better head off... See ya..." Kimberly glanced briefly, but thought nothing of the girl, as Lorna called her.

"Kimberly, We should rest for a while and get some lunch. I'm not as young as I used to be, and certainly not a ranger like you, "her great-grandmother teased. Kimberly smiled brightly.

"I don't know, grandma. I think you'd make an excellant Power Ranger..." Kimberly joked. Her and Lorna laughed as they headed to Kimberly's car.

"That would be the day, wouldn't it, but I suppose I oculd teach you youngesters a thing or two in survival," Lorna commented. After another breif, laugh, Kimberly drove out of the Cemetry.

Meanwhile

The girl, who had been chatting with Kimberly finally found her grandmother.

"Grandma Kim, I'm here, " the girl said. The grandmother, shakingly, got up from her seat.

"Finally... I was beginning to worry. First, let me introduce you to your great-grandmother, Kathleen Mitchell-Winslow..."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't know; don't own; don't sue. The ocean front property on Venus was sold to evil Martians, so I'm sorry for your luck, but I do happen to have a nice plot of land on Jupiter.

**Souls Entwine **

**Chapter Thirteen**

A couple of days later, they had found Kathleen's grave and her great-grandmother had gotten to say her good-bye. Tear-fully, they had driven in silence back to Angel Grove, and her great-grandmother had gone home. Kimberly felt aweful about Kathleen and Lorna not getting to meet face to face, but it was better than nothing. As Adam had commented, at least she wouldn't have to spend hte rest of her life wondering.

Kimberly sighed loudly as her boyfriend drew her closer.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"It's Kathleen's father. It's all my fault..." she started, but Tommy cut her off.

"No, it's not. You couldn't have possibly known what would have happened, and we couldn't just leave you there. The pink power would have been decimated, and really changed history," Tommy corrected. Kim just shrugged not really caring what Tommy had to say; she knew what was in her heart, and nothing else mattered. Tommy hit his head with his hand. Kim glanced at her watch hoping it was time for her training with Coach Schmidt.

"I've got to go, Handsome. Coach Schimdt will fry me alive if I'm late, no thanks to Rita..." Kim muttered. Tommy smiled upon hearing his nickname.

"How about I drive you, beautiful? We'll get there in no time, especially if Rita doesn't attack..." Tommy asked. Kimberly glared jokingly.

"You'd better not have jinxed me... Or you can forget about any making out for the next century," Kimberly threatened as Tommy laughed whole-heartedly. Tommy jumped up and headed to his truck, with Kim right on his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Ginastar is the fifith reviewer so she gets an icon of her favorite character. I'll warn you now, this letter concerns the Letter, but I'm changing it to my own liking. 

**Souls Entwine**

**Chapter 14**

Couple of Months Later

Kimberly leaned against her arms feeling both sad and relived. She was glad she had calling Tommy instead of writing a Dear John letter like Jacob had suggested. Tommy meant to much to her for that. Tommy had begged and pleaded, over the phone, but it had to be done. They had never really talked anymore, and when they did all Tommy said was Kat this and Kat that. Kimberly didn't mind though, she was glad that Tommy would eventually move on, and find happiness with Kat. Thinking of Kat she decided to give her a quick call and make sure she knew to keep an eye on Tommy. Kim cared for Tommy and didn't want him to go through this alone. The phone rang for a minute or two before Kat finally picked it up.

"Hey Kat, it's me, Kim." Kim greeted.

"Oh! Hi Kimberly. How's Florida?" Katherine said her accent heavy.

"Great. Listen I need you to keep an eye on Tommy. We broke up, and if I know him... He'll try to keep his pain inside. He'll really need you..." Kimberly explained.

"I'm so sorry, Kimberly. I'll do my best, but what happened. Just yesterday Tommy said things were going great." Kat said sounding worried.

"I met someone else, and what me and Tommy had slipped away from long distance. It happens. I know that someday, Tommy will be able to be friends with me again. For now, though, I have to trust you to be there for him. He's probably at the lake now, if you want to look for him." Kim answered.

"I'd better hurry then, Kimberly. I hate to be rude..." her voice drifted off.

"I understand, and good luck." Kimberly responded before hanging up, and going to see Jacob and tell him the good news.


End file.
